Painter
by Miss Shaddix Sic
Summary: No sabía que sentía, solo quería escapar, correr, llorar, gritar y mandar todo...ya lo había dicho muchas veces, ¡MANDAR TODO A LA MIERDA!


\- Me gusta rin.

Fue lo único que expreso haru en ese momento, simple y llano, como una bofetada, un golpe en los testículos y una exasperante exclamación en su cabeza solo alcanzó a decir, "mierda".

Así se sintió, directo y fulminante, no le dijo nada, solo emitió un ligero "Oh". Y calló, no tenía nada que decir, no después de que te rompen en pedazos.

Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Realmente lo había roto?, o solo fue una desilusión un tanto extraña, no lo sabía con certeza, solo no quería decir una...mierda. Haru lo miraba expectante, esperaba algo de él, una respuesta, una pregunta, lo que sea, lo sabía, conocía muy bien a haru, pero él solo...no quería decir absolutamente nada.

\- Deberías decirle.

\- Lo haré.

Y así se zanjó el asunto, no hubo más nada, ninguna queja, ninguna conexión telepática, haru solo siguió comiendo su jodida caballa.

Él se levanto, se excusó diciendo que tenia deberes, y debía terminarlos, haru lo miró extrañado y confundido, estudiaban en el mismo salón, ¿qué deberes podía tener? Esa pregunta estaba al aire, pero makoto no se molestaba ni en mirarlo, quería salir de allí lo antes posible e irse...a la mierda, si eso era posible.

No sabía que sentía, solo quería escapar, correr, llorar, gritar y mandar todo...ya lo había dicho muchas veces, ¡MANDAR TODO A LA MIERDA!

No espero nada de haru, ni una palabra, solo salió rápidamente, se escucho el portazo, y algo que creyó sentir como el grito de haruka, pero decidió no prestarle ni la más mínima atención, corrió escaleras arriba hasta su casa, llegó agitado hasta la puerta pero no entró, solo respiró entrecortadamente y maldijo por lo bajo.

Necesitaba sexo, se sentía traicionado, humillado por haru, toda su vida había estado a su lado, y este solo lo veía como su amigo, llegaba el pelirrojo y haruka parecía tener sentimientos ahora, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía y sinceramente no quería partirse la cabeza pensándolo, no quería, algo le decía que no valía la pena, y era tan extraño, porque se suponía que debía de estarse derrumbando, llorando en la oscuridad de su habitación, pero no quería hacerlo, como lo mencionó, quería sexo, si, quería sexo, rudo y salvaje.

Parecía un pensamiento irracional, pero quería por una sola vez, dejar de ser el makoto amable y cariñoso, cálido e inquebrantable, quería liberarse de su yo, quería romper las reglas y largarse muy lejos, lejos de aquellos que pensaban que su corazón podría soportar hasta lo peor, y la verdad no era así, hace algunos meses había perdido la virginidad con un sempai, este se le insinuó y el accedió, el porqué lo hizo, no lo tenía claro, pero lo hizo, y se sintió tan bien, tenerlo dentro empujando, dejándolo sin respiración, sofocándolo, dándole placer, comiéndoselo a besos, marcándolo, lo llevó a un éxtasis tan desconocido, del cual no quiso salir jamás.

Fue una aventurilla, su sempai solo quería follarselo, porque le parecía muy "sexy", en especial su espalda, es por eso que cuando se lo folló una de tantas veces, se vino en su espalda, la baño de su semen y le dijo que era un buen chico.

¿Quién pensaría que el puritano makoto expresaría estas cosas tan a la ligera?. Pues al parecer nadie le conocía bien, ni el mismo haru, era un hombre de carne y hueso, con necesidades, un gay con necesidades ¡ja!

Salió de sus pensamientos y camino entre las calles, por esa noche tan tranquila, y despejada, luego corrió, gritó, y finalmente se tiró sobre la arena a la orilla de la playa, cerró sus ojos y se propuso a escuchar el sonido de las olas, relajo su cuerpo, y disfruto de ese silencio mental acompañado solo del romper de las olas, donde drenó todos sus confusos sentimientos, y respiro con tranquilidad, porque no debía quejarse mas, ni mucho menos martirizarse, no lo necesitaba, ya era suficiente.

¿Tachibana?

Una voz irrumpió su calma, abrió los ojos y se giro, a su lado se encontraba ese chico de cabello oscuro y ojos aguamarina, ojos profundos, calmados y solitarios. Yamazaki Sousuke. Le examinó por unos instantes y en su lengua se instaló una sensación de escupitajo, quería decir algo, quería decirlo ahora…así que lo dijo.

¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo Yamazaki – kun?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Sousuke mas de lo que quiso mostrar, de verdad… ¿Aquel chico le estaba pidiendo sexo?, no es que le conociera lo suficiente, solo sabía de él por rin, y por aquella tarde de juegos en el Samezuka hace algunas semanas, pudo notar que tachibana, tenía una vena competitiva y que era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, no se lo pensó mucho, el estaba falto de acción, realmente lo necesitaba.

\- Sígueme

\- ¿Eh? – makoto dudó por un momento.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no ibas en serio?

\- Claro que si…

\- Entonces…cállate y sígueme tachibana.

Caminaron por la orilla de la playa, unos metros mas allá, estaba un faro, makoto dedujo que allí sería un buen lugar para hacerlo, sentía que la adrenalina le subía por las venas, Yamazaki había accedido a tener sexo, y el solo sentía su cabeza hecha un desastre nuevamente, ese chico que caminaba frente a él, expelía sensualidad, era varonil, fuerte y tenía muy buenos brazos y espalda, ¿tendría acaso un buen paquete también? Esperaba que si, se sonrojo por primera vez en la noche, sus pensamientos eran tan perversos, que podía reírse y ser cínico pero de vez en cuando su ser cálido salía a la luz y le recriminaba, pero apartó esas ideas como a una mosca molesta, no necesitaba eso ahora, quería disolverse…como la espuma lo hace a la orilla del mar.

Llegaron pronto al faro, noto como Yamazaki empujaba la puerta de la pequeña garita y se adentraba, le mando una mirada curiosa y le incitó a entrar, obedeció, el espacio era pequeño y estaba oscuro, podía ver solo ligeros destellos de la luz de la luna, sintió el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, y perdió el horizonte cuando repentinamente tenia a Yamazaki succionando de sus labios, comiéndole la boca, sofocándolo, haciéndolo jadear y oprimiéndolo contra el muro de concreto, respondió con necesidad, inquietud y desespero, lo necesitaba…¡Dios! Lo necesitaba.

No se quedo tranquilo, recorrió con sus manos ese cuerpo fornido, ese cuerpo caliente, ese cuerpo excitante, recorrió hasta donde sus manos llegaban sobre la ropa a ese jodido hombre, le arrancó la chaqueta como pudo, mientras Yamazaki le mordía el cuello, le dejaba chupetones, suspiraba necesitado sobre él, se quito su propia camiseta, y la arrojó no supo donde, hizo lo mismo con la del moreno, y junto sus pechos, recorrió con mas ansias esa piel, inhalo ese olor a manzanilla mezclado con perfume de hombre, era tan masculino, le daba vueltas la cabeza, le estaba disolviendo el cerebro lo caliente que le ponía ese hombre, beso y succionó cuanto pudo, y la respuesta de Yamazaki a sus caricias era más intensa, juntos sus entrepiernas y se frotó…¡Maldición! Se frotó tan delicioso contra él, que jadeo necesitado, desabrocho su pantalón e hizo lo mismo con el del otro, los bajo lo mas que pudo, y no aguardo y deslizo sus bóxers fuera, liberó las erecciones simultáneamente, y se siguió frotando, era tan caliente, se impulso y apretó sus piernas contra las caderas de Yamazaki, este afianzo su agarre a sus nalgas, y las apretujo abriéndolas y rozando su entrada, el de ojos aguamarina, lo beso con mas furia, lo dejo sin aire, y él jadeo complacido, este hombre iba a matarlo de placer.

\- Eres tan ardiente tachibana…- Sousuke jadeó un poco con esa voz tan ronca, por la mordida en su oreja, le encantaba lo travieso que era el de ojos verdes.

\- D-Dime makoto…y te llamare Sousuke, basta de formalidades, quiero gritar tu nombre cuando me folles duro… - el pudor no estaba presente, y la mirada que le regalo makoto, esa que parecía brillar de deseo y lujuria lo termino de descolocar, no podía certificar si este travieso castaño podría caminar mañana.

\- A tus ordenes Ma-ko-to – se deleito de cada silaba con la que pronuncio su nombre y arremetió con un beso ardiente y un tacto feroz a esa piel jugosa y deliciosa.

Se separo un poco del castaño y succiono con fuerza sus pezones, makoto gimió complacido, y él siguió succionando, mordiendo, dejando marcas, se llevo al ojos verdes hasta el suelo y lo alejo de si, este lo miro extrañado, pero le hizo una seña de que se pusiera mirando a la pared, el castaño obedeció, y Sousuke tomo sus caderas, las alzo y desplego esas suculentas nalgas, nalgueó una de ellas, y makoto gimió muy fuerte, el moreno complacido arremetió con reiteradas nalgadas y dejo marcas rojizas, sin pensarlo mucho, metió su boca en ese agujerito que le pedía a gritos penetrarlo.

\- Ahhh…no-o Sousuke…dioos…no hagas eso ah

Makoto perdía la cordura, joder, le estaba dando un beso negro, con todo y gloria, podía venirse con tan solo eso, sabia mover su lengua tan profundo entre sus pliegues, quería mucho mas, Sousuke deshizo el beso y volteo a makoto nuevamente, le beso profundamente, mientras tomaba las erecciones olvidadas y las masturbaba al ritmo, el de ojos verdes coloco sus manos también y ambos sintieron la dureza del otro, sin más preámbulos, Sousuke abrió de manera obscena las piernas de makoto, y este jadeo, aquellos toques de salvajismo lo hacían gotear, el moreno se posiciono en la entrada rosada, y empujo de una sola vez, makoto grito y se retorció un poco, él entro en una vorágine de sensaciones, ese caliente interior era la gloria, lo apretaba tan fuerte, quiso embestir como poseso, pero necesitaba que makoto se acostumbrara un poco, fue su sorpresa al encontrar a makoto mirándolo fijamente mientras se lamia los labios y a su vez se mordía un dedo, ¿Qué acaso ese chico lo quería matar?, era demasiado erótico, fue el mismo castaño el que inicio el movimiento y esta vez fue Sousuke quien perdió el horizonte y toda esa mierda, porque empezó a embestir con fuerza, y el castaño recibió gustoso, apretándose a él y moviendo sus caderas para recibirlo.

Las embestidas se volvieron frenéticas y electrizantes, gemían con fuerza, se estrujaban entre sí, se besaban fogosamente, todo era calor y deseo, era tan ardiente como el mismo infierno, y el vaivén seguía de forma apresurada, sin descanso, makoto podía escuchar el golpe los testículos de Sousuke contra sus nalgas, y eso lo excitaba aun mas, se movió como frenético, y gimió desesperadamente.

\- Si-i ahh-h sii-i ¡Sousuke!

\- M-Makoto ahhhhh

Quería venirse y aullar como lobo el delicioso orgasmo que se aproximaba, Sousuke daba en ese lugar en especifico, donde estaba su próstata, y lo hacía ver estrellas, dinosaurios y unicornios, lo desquiciaba, Sousuke estaba peor que él, jamás en su puta vida se había follado tan delicioso culo, tan delicioso hombre, quería llenarlo hasta el fondo con su semen, derramarse, exprimirse entero en ese interior tan delicioso.

Las embestidas eran un frenesí verde con aguamarina, una odisea de homero, un éxtasis superior, Sousuke arremetió fuertemente y se dejo llevar, se vació en ese interior con fuerza, mientras makoto grito tan fuerte que podían decir en ese instante donde sus mentes estaban en la cúspide del placer, habían experimentado casi _la petite morte_ de la que se vanagloriaban las mujeres al terminar.

\- Sousuke… - susurro quedo makoto, mirando al techo del faro, perdido en su placer

\- Makoto…- respondió el moreno, deleitándose con la expresión del castaño

Se desplomaron con seña en el piso de concreto, el moreno descanso su rostro en el hombro del castaño, mientras este le abrazaba, sintió una calidez desconocida, y una conexión mas allá de sus razones, se quedaron quietos, escuchando a la lejanía el sonido de las olas, era una paz extraña, es como si aquel acto hubiese drenado todo mal pensamiento, todos aquellos sentimientos que no podían interpretarse, y se desaparecieran sin dejar rastro.

Sousuke le observo atento, luego de recuperar el aliento, makoto hizo lo mismo, mas no se dijeron nada, juntaron sus frentes y la guerra de miradas continuo, el moreno cerró los ojos y rozo su nariz con la de makoto, en una caricia intima, casi como un beso de mariposa, el de ojos verdes respondió con dulzura, para luego separarse y mirar a otro lado…no había momento para romanticismo, eso era solo sexo…y mas nada

El moreno observo con seña a makoto, y entendió que pasaba por su mente, así que levantándose con cuidado, busco su ropa y empezó a colocársela, ante esta acción, makoto hizo lo mismo en silencio, por acto reflejo sintió deslizarse el semen de Sousuke dentro de el, y sonrió, el moreno se colocaba ya el pantalón, y el de ojos verdes lo abrazo por detrás, aquella acción paralizo a Sousuke, no sabía que podía decirle.

\- ¿Crees que podamos repetir?...he quedado insatisfecho Sou-su-ke

Y el de ojos aguamarina, sonrió con perversión, definitivamente, ese castaño era un nuevo mundo, un nuevo territorio, uno que le encantaría explorar profundamente, se volteo y le abrazo, dándole comienzo a un nuevo round de besos y caricias, lo había dicho con anterioridad, makoto no podría caminar para mañana.

Después de esa sesión ardiente de sexo desenfrenado, con el que estaba proclamando en su mente, como el amor de su vida, makoto se encontraba frente a haru, si bien ayer se había marchado sin explicación como aquel cobarde que huye sin sentido, no sabía cómo empezar a hablarle. Realmente no sabía que podía decirle, porque su piel, aun vibraba por el tacto de Sousuke, y ahora, le importa menos o una mierda si se encontraba a haru y a rin follando en la casa del primero.

Haru le observaba inexpresivo, pero lo conocía lo suficiente, como para saber que estaba preocupado.

\- Ayer te fuiste sin decir nada.

\- Necesitaba irme…es todo haru, no debes preocuparte

\- ¿Qué se supone que hiciste?, se que no dormiste en tu casa, tu madre llamó.

\- Nada, solo salí a caminar y me dormí a la orilla de la playa, desperté y regrese a casa, es todo – con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, makoto expuso su pensamiento y callo, haru aun le miraba con duda, pero solo suspiro, a veces makoto, era indescifrable, y eso lo ponía inquieto.

No se dijo mas, se comunicaron con miradas como lo hacían siempre, mientras makoto hablaba de trivialidades, se sentía confundido, pero el hablar ayer con rin, lo hizo sentir mejor, el pelirrojo lo tranquilizaba y le gustaba escucharlo por teléfono, aunque eso sería algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

El día transcurrió normal hasta la noche, en donde despidió a makoto, el cual tropezó con rin y este intercambio una mirada nerviosa con el ojos verdes, este ultimo sonrió con malicia sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

\- Ahhh… ¡Sousuke! – el aludido sonrió ante el llamado mientras bajaba las escaleras, makoto sonrió mas ampliamente y corrió con algo de dificultad a su encuentro.

Sousuke lo recibió en sus brazos y le beso en los labios ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos, tomo a makoto de la mano y corrieron en dirección a la playa, sintiendo la brisa contra sus cuerpos, corriendo de aquellos dos seres que miraban asombrados la escena, aquellos dos seres que sintieron algo romperse en su interior, mas no dijeron nada, solo callaron y se refugiaron en la casa, donde hicieron el amor con un sentimiento de desquite y extrañeza.

Al otro lado, Sousuke y Makoto se comían a besos, bajo la luz de la luna, con una promesa de un sentimiento que surgía entre ambos, algo que querían, para makoto, Sousuke fue la respuesta a ese desastre mental del día anterior, aquello le demostró, que las cosas podían cambiar, que la vida le ofrecía mas, y que haru y rin… podían irse a la mierda.


End file.
